1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ampoule opener, and more particularly to an ampoule opener that can be used to open an ampoule safely and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ampoule is made of glass and is used to store injectable medications or chemical pharmaceuticals for isolation from air contact. The conventional ampoule has a body, a neck formed on the body, and a head formed on the neck. In use, the neck of the conventional ampoule has to be pre-scored and sterilized. The user can break the neck to separate the head from the body of the conventional ampoule to withdraw the injectable medications or the chemical pharmaceuticals that are stored in the body of the conventional ampoule. As a preferred practice of the industry, the conventional ampoules are pre-scored on the neck by the manufacturer. Then, the user can snap off the neck along the scoring to separate the head from the body of the conventional ampoule.
The conventional ampoule is usually used to store the injectable medications and the medical staff needs to break the neck of the conventional ampoule to withdraw the medication before injection in performed. However, the broken neck of the conventional ampoule may injure the medical staff and even further cause infection. As such, the conventional ampoule is unsafe and inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an ampoule opener to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.